BHPHL STUDIOS
BHCHARS Miss Universe Delegates *Kamen Rider Hibiki#Cast *Kamen Rider Kabuto#Cast *GoGo Sentai Boukenger#Cast *Kamen Rider Den-O#Cast *Juken Sentai Gekiranger#Cast *Kamen Rider Kiva#Cast *Engine Sentai Go-onger#Cast *Kamen Rider Decade#Cast *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger#Cast *Kamen Rider W#Cast *Tensou Sentai Goseiger#Cast *Kamen Rider OOO#Cast *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger#Cast *Kamen Rider Fourze#Cast *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters#Cast *Kamen Rider Wizard#Cast *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger#Cast *Kamen Rider Gaim#Cast *Ressha Sentai ToQger#Cast *Kamen Rider Drive#Cast *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger#Cast *Kamen Rider Ghost#Cast *Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger#Cast *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid#Cast *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger#Cast *Kamen Rider Build#Cast *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger#Cast *Kamen Rider Zi-O#Cast *Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger#Cast *Kamen Rider Zero-One#Cast *Mashin Sentai Kiramager#Cast Members ImageSize = width:1500 height:750 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:50 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1996 till:10/10/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:Vocal value:red legend:Vocals id:Guitarra1 value:orange id:Guitarra2 value:green id:Baixo value:blue id:Bateria value:purple id:Teclado value:gray(0.7) id:Álbuns value:black legend:Albums id:grid1 value:gray(0.3) id:Turnês value:gray(0.5) Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1996 gridcolor:grid1 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1996 LineData = at:08/08/1996 color:black layer:back at:05/09/1997 color:black layer:back at:02/11/1998 color:black layer:back at:10/02/1998 color:black layer:back at:08/17/1999 color:black layer:back at:10/23/2000 color:black layer:back at:08/06/2001 color:black layer:back at:09/09/2002 color:black layer:back at:11/10/2003 color:black layer:back at:04/05/2004 color:black layer:back at:11/23/2004 color:black layer:back at:05/02/2005 color:black layer:back at:03/09/2006 color:black layer:back at:03/30/2007 color:black layer:back at:07/30/2008 color:black layer:back at:06/16/2009 color:black layer:back at:03/11/2010 color:black layer:back at:05/22/2011 color:black layer:back at:06/10/2012 color:black layer:back at:01/14/2013 color:black layer:back at:11/25/2013 color:black layer:back at:07/17/2014 color:black layer:back at:02/10/2015 color:black layer:back at:09/11/2015 color:black layer:back at:05/11/2016 color:black layer:back at:03/09/2017 color:black layer:back at:06/22/2017 color:black layer:back at:11/09/2017 color:black layer:back at:07/30/2018 color:black layer:back at:12/18/2018 color:black layer:back at:02/18/2019 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Liz text:"Liz McClarnon" bar:Kerry text:"Kerry Katona" bar:Heidi text:"Heidi Range" bar:Hayley text:"Hayley Atwell" bar:Natasha text:"Natasha Hamilton" bar:Jenny text:"Jenny Frost" bar:Carey text:"Carey Mulligan" bar:Zaraah text:"Zaraah Abrahams" bar:Dani text:"Dani Harmer" bar:Rosie text:"Rosie Jones" bar:Lucy1 text:"Lucy Boynton" bar:Bessie text:"Bessie Cursons" bar:Lorna text:"Lorna Fitzgerald" bar:Maisie text:"Maisie Williams" bar:Molly text:"Molly Conlin" bar:Adrianna text:"Adrianna Bertola" bar:Eleanor text:"Eleanor Worthington Cox" bar:Ramona text:"Ramona Marquez" bar:Isabelle text:"Isabelle Allen" bar:Lucy2 text:"Lucy Hutchinson" bar:Isabella text:"Isabella Blake-Thomas" bar:Jona text:"Jona Soquite" PlotData = width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Liz from:03/11/1996 till:03/30/2017 color:Vocal bar:Kerry from:03/11/1996 till:02/15/2001 color:Vocal bar:Kerry from:03/03/2012 till:03/31/2015 color:Vocal bar:Heidi from:03/11/1996 till:02/02/1999 color:Vocal bar:Hayley from:03/11/1996 till:02/11/2008 color:Vocal bar:Natasha from:02/02/1999 till:03/30/2017 color:Vocal bar:Jenny from:02/15/2001 till:08/28/2005 color:Vocal bar:Carey from:02/18/2001 till:03/16/2008 color:Vocal bar:Zaraah from:08/30/2005 till:01/04/2012 color:Vocal bar:Dani from:05/05/2006 till:02/28/2012 color:Vocal bar:Rosie from:02/13/2008 till:04/30/2011 color:Vocal bar:Lucy1 from:02/09/2009 till:05/03/2017 color:Vocal bar:Bessie from:05/04/2011 till:03/30/2017 color:Vocal bar:Lorna from:02/27/2014 till:10/10/2017 color:Vocal bar:Maisie from:04/01/2015 till:10/10/2017 color:Vocal bar:Molly from:04/02/2017 till:05/03/2017 color:Vocal bar:Adrianna from:04/02/2017 till:01/31/2019 color:Vocal bar:Eleanor from:04/02/2017 till:10/10/2017 color:Vocal bar:Ramona from:04/02/2017 till:end color:Vocal bar:Isabelle from:04/02/2017 till:end color:Vocal bar:Lucy2 from:05/05/2017 till:end color:Vocal bar:Isabella from:10/13/2017 till:end color:Vocal bar:Jona from:02/02/2019 till:end color:Vocal } | bodyclass = hlist | background = group_or_band | above = * Ramona Marquez * Isabelle Allen * Lucy Hutchinson * Isabella Blake-Thomas * Jona Soquite * Liz McClarnon * Kerry Katona * Heidi Range * Hayley Atwell * Natasha Hamilton * Jenny Frost * Carey Mulligan * Zaraah Abrahams * Dani Harmer * Rosie Jones * Lucy Boynton * Bessie Cursons * Lorna Fitzgerald * Maisie Williams * Molly Conlin * Adrianna Bertola * Eleanor Worthington Cox | group1 = Studio albums | list1 = * Atomic Kitten (1996) * Right Now (2000) * Feels So Good (2002) * Ladies Night (2003) * Atomic Kitten 2014 (2014) |group2 = Compilation albums |list2= * Greatest Hits (2004) * The Collection (2005) * Access All Areas: Remixed and B-Sides (2006) * Atomic Kitten 2009 (2009) * 20 Greatest Hits at 20th Anniversary (2016) |group3 = Singles |list3= * "Call Me" (1996) * "Right Now" (1999) * "See Ya" (1999) * "I Want Your Love" (2000) * "Follow Me" (2000) * "So Into You" (2000) * "Daydream Believer" (2001) * "Whole Again" (2001) * "Eternal Flame" (2001) * "You Are" (2001) * "It's OK" (2002) * "The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling)" (2002) * "The Last Goodbye" (2002) * "Be with You" (2003) * "Love Doesn't Have to Hurt" (2003) * "If You Come to Me" (2003) * "Ladies Night" (2003) * "Someone like Me" (2004) * "Right Now 2004" (2004) * "Cradle" (2005) * "The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling) 2009" (2009) * "So Into You 2009" (2009) * "Bad Romance" (2013) * "Gynoid" (2015) * "Right Now 2016" (2016) * "If You Come to Me 2016" (2016) * "The Tide Is High (Get the Feeling) 2016" (2016) * "Love Doesn't Have to Hurt 2016" (2016) * "The Last Goodbye 2017" (2017) |group4 = Promotional singles |list4= * "All Together Now" (2006) * "Anyone Who Had a Heart" (2008) }} Category:Bouken-Hibiki Category:Miss Universe Category:Manila